Louisianna Tovey
Louisianna Tovey is a minor character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. She possesses the abilities of Healing Blood, Gender Shifting and Threat Redirection, and is a member of Turner's Army. She is currently 31 years old. Appearance In her natural and favourite female form, Lousianna has thick, long dark brown hair and medium brown eyes. Her skin tone is relatively tanned, normally, showing her partial Latino heritage from her maternal family. However, she is currently slightly paler than she was previously, after having spent three years in hiding. Her appearance as a male is known to be drastically different, but its extact details is currently unknown. Abilities Louisianna's first ability is Healing Blood. This ability gives her blood healing properties and enables her to use it in order to heal others. She could even possibly revive the recently deceased, depending on things like extent of damage to the body and cause of death. If the person died over an hour ago, she cannot heal the body, and she normally also cannot heal deaths caused by abilities. Louisianna's blood needs to be injected or dropped into an open wound for it to work. It does not cause healing within her own body. Her second ability is Gender Shifting. Lousianna was born female and this is the form she normally takes. However, she possesses the ability to shift into a male form at will. She retains the same age when she shifts, but her appearance in her male form is drastically different, varying more than the gender forms of others who possess this ability. The reason for this difference is unknown. ]]Her third ability is Threat Redirection. Louisianna can redirect offensive abilities and threats away from herself and project them back towards their source. She requires hand gestures to do so. Normally, she throws her hands outwards in a blocking gesture. However, it is unknown if this limitation is complete and if she'd be unable to access her ability at all if her movement was restricted. She needs to be aware of the threat she is deflecting and to have enough time to react. Family & Relationships *Father - Micah Tovey *Mother - Natalia Tovey History Louisianna is her parents' only child and they separated when she was 2 years old, then divorced a year later. She is estranged from her father and has not seen him since she was 10. Both she and her mother only kept the surname Tovey because it'd be too much of an effort to change back to Natalia's maiden name. Louisianna's first two abilities were manifested during her teenage years. She learned that her blood had healing properties when it healed her mother's injuries after a car crash they were both involved in, and a few months afterwards she began shifting between genders. She was recruited into Turner's Army when she was 28, and was then forced to go into hiding almost immediately after LCP Corps identified her. Recently, she has been shown using her blood to heal Damien Alexander and Daphne Millbrook, saving both lives. Etymology Louisianna is a French name meaning "land of Louis", and is also the name of an American state. Her surname, Tovey, is Scandinavian in origin and means "Thor's rule". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.